We plan to investigate the permeability of retinal blood vessels in dogs with experimental diabetic retinopathy of varying duration and severity. Horseradish peroxidase is to be used as a tracer in conjunction with electron microscopy. Correlation of the status of permeability with the fine structure of the vascular wall and of the surrounding glial and neuronal tissue may clarify the way in which diabetes affects the retinal blood vessels.